Sea of Darkness
For the similarly named mission, see Depths of Darkness.' '''Gabe Logan: "Cargo's stolen." 'Teresa Lipan: ''"Oh no, Cordell's not gonna like this."'' Robert Cordell:'' '"Logan, I should've known better than to trust you with such a sensitive mission."'' 'Gabe Logan: '"Wrong, Cordell. If I hadn't trusted you my pilot would still be alive."'' 'Robert Cordell: '"She was expendable Logan. Just like you. Stop Bitar. If he gets away with the contents of--"'' Gabe Logan:'' '"I don't give a damn about your cargo, Cordell. I'll take care of Bitar. But I'm doing it for Alima. I'm done with you."'' "Sea of Darkness" is the fourth mission of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. Gabe works his way into cargo hold five to find the contents already stolen, and reaches the bridge of the St. Helens. He sees Bitar escaping in a helicopter, but cannot shoot it down; the pirates flee and Teresa tells him the Navy is attempting to sink its own vessel. At this point, the pirate commander Fahid Tamer battles Gabe while taunting him; but the former is killed, and Logan jumps into the sea to save himself. Characters *Gabe Logan (playable) *Fahid Tamer (KIA) *Ghassan al - Bitar (cutscene only) *Robert Cordell (radio only) *Teresa Lipan (radio only) *Alima Haddad (mentioned only) Plot synopsis The mission opens with a cutscene where Bitar talks to his henchman Fahid, saying the "chopper is almost here", and asks if the men are ready. The latter replies "not yet, but they will be soon", because they "still have to deal with the American." Bitar reminds his thug to "hurry", time is running out and Logan, who sneaked into the hull, comments that "Bitar's getting ready to move out." He asks Teresa about progress on "Fifth Fleet's arrival", to which his partner responds "they've completely locked out Agency comm." Logan tells Teresa to "keep trying" before the level begins. When the player takes control, there are a few thugs who are preparing to leave and are initially unaware of one's presence, so they will count as easy stealth kills; the player can also use them to work at environment kills. With a few henchmen dead, one must open a heavy door to proceed; a thug can be heard asking "what's going on", but stealth can be maintained if Logan is silent. Eventually the player will head to a cargo elevator and this is where firefights begin for real. Descending to the bottom level, three thugs ambush Logan; shotguns are wielded, so one should take cover and blow them up with explosive barrels. In order to proceed further, Gabe has to open another door and push a cargo container which provides for good cover. At this point, more enemies appear and must be neutralised. Logan must then hop over the container and jump the gate; another wave greets him here. However, there are tanks which can nuke multiple enemies at once. Upon opening another door, a lone thug confronts Logan, but can quickly be killed. After sliding down the ladder, the player will see a group of enemies in the water, but they can be eliminated with electric darts fired into the pool. One should be careful not to charge in carelessly, because a fire valve will spray flames everywhere in one chamber, so the switch needs to be deactivated before proceeding. Finding the cargo hold locked, Logan shoots open a grate and climbs into the shaft, before killing the lone patrol. Players are advised to use a silenced weapon to avoid alerting the guard here. Dropping down into the cargo hold, Gabe finds the contents stolen and Cordell shows how he should have never trusted Logan. Gabe shoots back: "If I hadn't trusted you, my pilot would still be alive." The pencil neck states how expandable Alima was (as was Gabe), and cuts to the chase; Bitar must be stopped, but Logan interrupts him: "I don't give a damn about your cargo, Cordell. I'll take care of Bitar. But I'm doing it for Alima. I'm done with you." With this scene over, the player must contend with a few more thugs; there are some grenades which one can pick up. This is advised to quickly win the boss battle at the mission's end. Again, the enemies are susceptible to electric darts, so they are highly recommended Gabe enters another lift that heads to the bridge. Teresa radios in about an "incoming chopper" on the "main deck". Gabe surmises that "Bitar" is fleeing with "the stolen cargo". He sprints out to the bridge to find his enemies escaping on a helicopter; he fires on it with a shotgun but misses. The ship starts shaking; Teresa informs Logan "Fifth Fleet is firing cruise missiles at the St. Helens", in an attempt to stop Bitar. She tells Gabe to "find a life raft", but Logan hears the elevator ring. He takes cover just as the pirate commander Fahid arrives, now clad in body armour and a helmet. The duo engage in an intense battle, with Tamer taunting Logan. Bitar's thug is killed; Gabe then orders Teresa to "get on the horn and tell Cordell to call off this attack." His reply is, Cordell "isn't answering", and he jumps into the ocean just as the ship's bridge collapses. Hidden Evidence 1. Go through the first section with stealth. Kill everybody without alerting reinforcements. 2. After going down the cargo elevator for the first time, there is a dead body somewhere behind the gate. 3. After jumping the gate with the huge dumpster, unlock the gate (shoot the lock) and push the container all the way to the wall. Climb into this alcove and retrieve the evidence next to some armour. 4. Hack the computer inside cargo hold five. Trivia * It is strange that Gabe would shoot Bitar down with a shotgun. Given the range at which he was aiming, an assault rifle would be much more suitable. * The hidden evidence 'armour suit' is a clear reference to Singularity. * This is the first level in which you must hack a computer to gain hidden evidence. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions